Robin
by kjnthuytien
Summary: It's 2010 when the team knows Mac has a 25-year-old daughter and she'll be working for the NYPD. The untold story of the Taylors. Unexpected friends from the past come back to Mac's life.  Adam/OC, Mac/OC  friendship , Sheldon/ OC
1. Chapter 1

"_What are you going to do?" the man with brown hair and hazel eyes asked in a panicking voice "Don't tell me that you're going to..."_

"_No!" the woman in her early 20s shook her head in disagreement "It's not like what you think."_

"_So tell me! What is it?" the man asked again, patiently, his hand squeezed the shaking hand of the young woman. The woman sat still and said nothing. Her eyes wandered around the autumn garden. Autumn in Chicago could be the most heavenly thing one person can ever dream of: clear sky, the cold breeze that quickly washes by her cheeks, the mild sun rays seem to kiss her pink lips, a blur sight of the clouds slowly flew pass above the two people sitting under the shade of an old oak. Under that shade was not the two people alone, there was a sad story untold burying beneath it, a story about something that only those two could understand and could patiently yet impatiently talk about it. _

"_There it is!" the woman suddenly stood up and ran towards a tree in front of them. She finally saw it, what she was waiting for: a robin. One little robin that hoped on a tree branch. The woman smiled, for the first time since the conversation started. The man slowly stood up to join her, he also eyed at the little robin. One small pat on her shoulder, the man opened his mouth to say something and shut it immediately; he knew it was not the right time to ask her. Tucking up her long strand of black hair behind her ear, the woman gazed at the man, for the first time, she finally spoke, with all her heart and soul._

_A sudden breeze flew pass and silent the ongoing conversation. Before the man could say a word, the woman had already gone back to the house where she found a cot waiting for her by the window. She leaned down to take a careful look at the child and left, quickly and silently like how she came._

_Mac Taylor stood there silently as if his feet was tied up to the ground, he could not move. Something in him was broken. The sight of his childhood friend, his best friend, his sister, his girl faded right in front of him killed him inside out. He knew he could not do anything to help her, at that time. Silently he stood until the crying of the child broke the silence. He hurriedly ran into the house and took the baby in his arms. The child, just like her mother, had the most gorgeous hazel eyes, looked at him happily, she smiled. The smile that Mac swore not to forget. He traced her little nose and smiled:_

"_Robin. Your name will be Robin, Robin Gillian Taylor."_

**~ROBIN~**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected encounter_ a first part.**

It was 4:30 am when Mac woke up on his bed, woke up after a full 4-hour sleep. His daughter, Robin, who worked for Miami PD had called him at 9am to remind him to have lunch and again at 10pm to tell him to get some sleep. She always does that, since the day that tragic happen: the September 11th tragic. She has been playing Claire's role since that day, and never ever does Mac complaint about it. He is grateful to have such a wonderful daughter like Robin.

Robin is going to be back on New York today. Yesterday was her last day working for Miami PD. And he sure can tell how happy she was to finally get away from Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He always wonders why she dislikes him, maybe because of his attitude, his way of talking. But he does know for one fact that Robin does like his way of working. She told him she would be back at noon so he'd better be prepared for her arrival.

Mac glances at the clock hanging near the window: 5:30am. He gives one final look at the shiny coffee table and head to the kitchen where he put a bunch of narcissuses on the counter. Narcissus is Robin's favorite. Robin loves the white color of the petals and the unique form of this kind. Unlike Robin, Mac doesn't really like this flower. Once you buy it, you have to put this one and only this one in one single vase. You can't put any others kinds together with narcissuses because this kind tend to create a kind of poisonous sap that would kill others flowers. No wonder why it is known as a symbol of selfishness and narcissism. Anyway, Mac will do anything to make his daughter happy. And so, he quickly takes the crystal vase out of the cupboard and put the flowers into it. One hand holding the vase, his other hand unlock Robin's room's door. For three years since Robin started working in Miami, he has been visiting her room so he can feel like she's still with him. Robin is not only his daughter but also his greatest companion, like Stella and the rest of the team.

Sitting on her bed, he looks around the room painted in emerald green, his eyes stop at a wooden box which was locked carefully and only its owner can open it. Mac knows exactly what inside but he never says a word about it. It's Robin's private life after all.

"When will she arrive?" Stella asks with a cheerful look on her face, she had met Robin on and off before the young girl left for Miami. She likes Robin a lot and the two of them share the best moments with each other. Stella once said that if Robin ever worked for NYPD, she would gladly to help.

"At noon. She didn't say clearly when. I guess it should be around an hour from now" Mac replies without taking his eyes off the document he's been reading. There's a new lab tech and one thing for sure, this guy has never done a report before and now Mac is having a hard time understanding what on earth this person wrote "She'll call when she arrive. Robin does not like to startle her good old daddy."

"Now you're talking!" Stella laughs as she heard the phrase "good old daddy" from Mac. Mac raises his eyebrow, smirks:

"That's how Robin calls me. She can be mischievous sometimes."

"I wonder if she inherits that from her father" Stella smiles again and head out of the office, leaving Mac alone with his document again. Mac's smile is longer visible; his eyes show that he's thinking hard about something, something unrelated to the document but to Robin.

Shaking his head, he fishes out his phone to see the coming message. It's Robin's:

"Dad, I'm heading home now. I just got out of the airport. Remember to have lunch!"

Lunch? He looks at his watch: 11:30am? He thought it was 9am the whole time! And Robin is heading home. Great, just great! He cannot leave and have no choice but to have lunch here and tells his beloved daughter to grab something to eat at the deli near their apartment since he didn't buy anything to put in the fridge. Apparently, it has been empty for the last couples of days. Nothing but bottles of water. Robin would be mad, he tells himself while texting.

Less than a minute when he receives her reply, she sure does not happy to know he has been eating out for most of his time.

"I'll see you tonight. And remember to get home unless you want to have frozen dinner. Bring Stella if possible :) Love you Dad"

Smiling at the text, Mac heads out to the lab to talk to the lab tech that wrote the report.

"Have you heard? Mac's daughter is back to NYC!" Lindsay says cheerfully.

"Yeah! I heard that! Stell said she looks just like Mac! Hazel eyes, stern look and a brilliant mind that no one can have!" Sheldon joins in "The only difference is her red hair. Stell said she must get it from Claire."

"Who's Claire?" Danny says with his mouth full of cheese burger, Lindsay says nothing but laughs out loud at the sight of Danny having a hard time talking while chewing his burger. The burger is sure not as tasty and soft as its look.

"Mac's wife. She died in the September 11th. Mac rarely talks about her. The only one in our team that knows about her is Stella." Sheldon adds.

"Seems like none of us but Stell knows much about the Taylors huh?" Adam finally speaks up. He's been listening carefully for a while.

"Now you mention it, Mac rarely talks about his daughter."

"Maybe he never has a chance to."

"But where were she?"

"She has been in Miami for the last three years." The team startled as they hears Mac's voice. Stella chuckles.

"My my...some people are gossiping about the mysterious Taylors."

"You would do the same if you were us!" Lindsay smiles "So Mac, how's old is she?"

"Yeah! How does she look like?"

"Oh, and what did she do in Miami?"

"When will we see her?"

"Yeah!..."

"Guys!" Mac says loudly to silent the noise the team is making. "Fine!" He finds his seat next to Adam and grabs a drink, clearing his dry throat.

"Her name is Robin, Robin Gillian Taylor. She's 25 this year. 24 and a half to be exact, she'll turn 25 on May 5th. Wavy brownish red hair and hazel eyes."

"Sounds like an attractive lady" Adam murmurs and the whole team looks at him as if they're telling him to be quiet so Mac can continue his story. "Sorry"

"It's ok and yes, she is attractive." Mac says proudly "She's attractive and smart. Back in high school and university, there were always roses, love letters and phone calls for her every single day. But she didn't date any of those fans, she said they just after her look. Wait, she did date one guy. His name was James, first place in the National Physics competition. They dated for a year and a half before breaking up because he had to move to London to continue his higher study. She cried for a month..."

Taking another sip, Mac chuckles:

"She doesn't want to get onto another relationship, not yet, she's still in love with James. To be honest, I kinda like the young man too...But she'll find someone else soon."

"So..." Shelton breaks the sad atmosphere by asking in a curious tone "Why did she work for Miami PD? Because her father aka our boss is the head of NYPD?"

"No", Mac shakes his head, smiles:

"During her final year in university, Lieutenant Caine from Miami PD came to visit and he dotted on her." he says it loud and proud "He offered her a spot in Miami PD immediately and she agreed. Time was hard back then, it was hard to find a spot in NYPD. She was sad back then 'cause she knew she wouldn't see me for a long time. She had vacation though but crime never stops for vacation..."

"So...why does she come back?" Adam asks, apparently, this Robin girl is a worth-knowing one.

"For some reasons, she does not like Lieutenant Caine. She does like him, but something about him makes her uncomfortable to work with. And we're having five vacant spots here, which I know my daughter can easily take. Piece of cake for her. We're still looking through applications but until now, no one impresses us as much as Robin does."

Mac pauses a while until he notices something "Where's Don?"

"He's having lunch at another deli" Danny sighs "he was busy chasing after this suspect and can't make it here on time."

"That's sad" Mac looks at his phone, another text from Robin. His eyes sparkle in happiness:

"Dad, thank you for the narcissuses. I love them! Oh, and I'm making pizza tonight ;) Tell Stella to bring some of her special sauce, it's girls' night out."

"Hey Stell" Mac whispers "Robin wants you to join us for pizza night, girls' night out."

"Not fair! Why only Stella is invited!" Danny hisses.

"Sorry Danny, Robin has only known Stella so far, she hasn't met the rest of you."

"Invite us next time! We're dying to see how Mac Taylor's sweet daughter looks like!"

"100% like her dad!"

"No doubt!"

"One number 3 special and a special salad please!" Don looks up to his left and sees two girls take their sit next to his. They're all in their 20s. One with short black hair, look a bit boyish, brown eyes. She's wearing a denim jacket and matching jean while the one on her right, right next to Don, is wearing simple white long sleeved shirt and black jean. Her red hair is neatly tied only leaving some strands near her ears. Don is stunned when he looks at her from her profile, somewhat about this girl reminds him of Mac. No, Mac can't have a daughter! He never mentions her. Maybe his niece, maybe not.

"Seriously V. You have to eat something more than just salad! You do know our jobs require good health! Salad alone can't do the trick!" the red hair says while stirring her tea.

"So I should have one big size salad and another big side...what is it..."special duck on bread loaf"?" The black hair hisses, teasing her friend.

"C'm on! Just try it for once V! It's good! Dad took me here all the time to have it! It can make your day!"

"I don't want to get fat!"

"Do I look fat to you?"

"No?"

"Then try it!"

Don smiles and shakes his head a bit. These girls...

"Nice badge." he startled as he hears the red hair comments "First grade detective I suppose?"

"Yes. And you are..." Don stops as he notice the girl and her friend eye at a man just comes in the deli. The red hair shows a stern look on her face:

"I bet he does take it from the lady sit next to the door."

"It?" Don asks while looking at the guy.

"Hey you!" the black haired girl shouts "Don't you have better thing to do besides snatching someone's purse?"

The man startled, his eyes rage at the girls and run out of the deli!

"My purse! It's gone!" the lady near the door shouts! As far as Don catches up with what is going on, the girls have ran after the man. Don quickly follows them. After a minute or two, Don has caught up with the black hair. They are a bit slower than the man as he's quickly get in an alley.

"Damn it! We may loose him!" the black hair hisses.

Footsteps getting faster and faster by time and suddenly, the two stop as they no longer hear the guilty footsteps of the running man. Instead of it is a cry in pain. A male voice! And when they enter the alley, all they see is a man lying face down on the ground while the red hair is putting on of her legs onto his back. Don notices some bruises on the man face, he can't believe that the girl can make such thing.

"I believe you are taking him back to the station" the red hair speaks up with a smile on her face "the lady's purse in left pocket, he took it the moment he got in."

"Thanks for your help" he looks at the two girls "and would you please letting him go so I can fulfill my job?"

"Ah! Sure!" The red hair let Don takes place and walks out with her friend. He can't hear what they say but he swears he does see the red hair takes a look at him again at the corner of her eyes. Something promising that they may meet again.

"Who is this girl?"

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An unexpected encounter_ a second part**

"Sorry dear...I know...I know...good night honey. I'll see you in the morning" Mac says with a sorrowful voice. He supposed to be at home two hours ago and having pizza with his beloved daughter Robin as she just retuned from Miami. And now this case has turned up and ruined the whole plan. Robin sure not very happy, he could hear disappointment in her trying-to-be-cheerful voice. She tells her to go back home to sleep and hangs up. He hates it when she hangs up. What kind of father that is not around when his daughter just got home? He lets out a long sigh and takes a look at the crime scene again: a woman was hit on her head to death in her own apartment; the two so-call witnesses are the two dogs, one of hers and one of her husband. Her best friend who had an argument with her boyfriend decided to come over. And that was when Mac's not-around-his-daughter night began. Two hours passed by and the team still cannot gather any useful evidence. The killer sure made a quick murder and got out. The only thing useful now is the blood pool on the floor, hopefully they can find any DNA besides the victim's and her dogs'.

"What did Robin say?" Stella asks after finishing taking photos of the crime scene, judging from her look Mac can tell she does find something helpful.

"She told me to get some sleep AT HOME. She even made it clear that she would leave the door open so I can hopped in at anytime. But apparently, I'm going to be home in small hours and that will wake her."

"So you'll sleep on the couch in your office AGAIN?" Stella raises an eyebrow in disagreement even though she knows it cannot change this man's mind.

"No other option." Mac sighs and heads to the gate where he finds Don interrogating some neighbors.

"According to the neighbors, the woman should have been out tonight since she always worked an extra night shift on Fridays. But they did not see her got out at 7 o' clock like usual."

"TOD was confirmed to be around 6 o'clock so it's a match then. What else do you have?"

"Not much" Don shakes his head "The husband is an engineer and he's never home until 2am everyday, even Sunday."

"Have you contacted him?"

"I've sent two of us to his office, he should be here in more ten minutes."

"Good."

"Hey Mac" Don raises his voice as Mac heads for his car "What kind of jobs that require workers to work to such small hours?"

"Beat me!" realizing this is a joke, Mac laughs "But sure one thing is out job in on top of the list!"

OoOoOoO

It's exactly 00:30 when Mac arrives at the Police Plaza. No one is here except him and the security guards. He tells himself to get some sleep here and tries to be back home at 2am as Robin always wakes up at 3. He wants to make some make up breakfast for his little girl.

"I know you will sleep here AGAIN!" Mac's shocked when he hears the stern voice, yet warm and gentle behind him. "I am NOT letting you sleep here and back home at 2 in the morning to make me some make up breakfast!"

"How did you get up here? The guard shouldn't have let you in." Mac turns back and put his arm on her shoulders as if she is his long time pal.

"I still have my Miami PD badge" she grins "Don't forget, I am still a Miami PD until I get a spot here."

"Right, you only transfer here. IF you are chosen of course." Mac squeezes her shoulder, an act showing how much he misses his daughter "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now? Why are you here?"

Giving him a long sigh, Robin smiles. Tucking the strand of red hair behind her ear, she looks at him straight in the eyes. A look for an answer.

"Ok ok..." Mac shakes his head "You got me. I did want to sleep here and sneak back home at 2 to make breakfast for you. After all, I missed dinner with my daughter; at least we can have breakfast!"

"Hmm...breakfast." Robin gives Mac a mischievous smile "Coffee and French toasts. The one and only kind of breakfast that you would make for me."

Her voice gets smaller as she starts sinking in her thought. That is not a complaint, Mac knows that, but it does hurt him. She does not complain, Robin never complains but she does mention the absence of Mac in her daily life ever since she was small.

Mac joined the New York patrol when he was twenty eight, Robin was eight back then and that was when he started disappearing in her life. Back when Robin was a kid, she always woke up at six and he had to leave for work at five due to his unstable shift and such. He could never make a decent breakfast for her but French toast and milk; he had to ask the woman next door to let Robin have breakfast with her kids. Robin was a nice child and a good friend of the woman's kids so the woman gladly helped. He did pay for Robin's meals anyway. When Robin turned ten, Mac met Claire_ the beautiful woman with gorgeous brownish red hair and blue eyes. That was why most people thought Robin was Mac and Claire's child: because of the hazel eyes like Mac's and the hair color like Claire's. They married after eight months dating and Claire always treated her as her own child. Having Claire around, Mac no longer had to worry about Robin's meals as she always left for work an hour later than him. But only after a month Mac realized that Robin and Claire never had breakfast together but Robin drank milk or juice while Claire finished her breakfast. He asked Robin if Claire did not make breakfast for her and received an innocent answer: "I change my time schedule so I could wake up earlier and have breakfast with you. But I'm still half an hour later than you...Since I wake up earlier than mom so I make my own breakfast."

Mac remembers how tight he hugged his daughter, his one and only daughter. And a year after changing her time schedule like mad, Robin finally had one perfectly fixed schedule: going to bed at 10 and wake up at 3. Thanks for that, she could finally have breakfast with Mac. Claire noticed that and forced Mac to wake her up with them so they could have breakfast together. Those breakfasts were the best Mac had ever had. Robin always made breakfast as she loved cooking; sometimes she let Claire joined her. When Mac had a day off, he would be in charge of the cooking but then again, crime never stopped for breakfast or lunch or any meal in the day, he had to make the quickest meal and so: French toasts were the best option.

After Claire died, Robin took charge of the cooking and usually had to eat alone. Mac feels a pain echoing inside his heart. He knows how sad Robin was. He wished he could turn back time to make up for her. But never does she complain. That's his daughter.

"I think I smell pizza." Mac is surprised to the smell coming from his office.

"I brought it here and heated it up with the microwave in the break room. Hope you don't mind."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Mac smiles at his daughter and looks at her running towards his office and later, brings out the big pizza covered with salami, shrimps, some vegetables and cheese.

"Are you eating or not?" The girl smiles and walks back in.

"Let me make some coffee first." Mac turns to the break room. "We only have light coffee here for now. Ran out of the strong one."

"I brought jasmine tea with me."

"Remember to leave at six, you don't want to be late for your interview at eight." Mac smiles at Robin's shocking look. Obviously she does not know she is chosen for the interview_ one step closer to the spot in NYPD.

"Kidding. Your interview is tomorrow, at eight."

"Dad! That is not funny!" She pouts a bit before sitting on the couch and pours herself a cup of tea. Mac looks at her, smiles. Under the bright light of the lamp, Mac can see the silver chain lying beneath her collar shine. It's the same chain Mac has. Sinking in the past a bit, Mac shakes his head to get back to reality:

"Gillian..." Mac murmurs...

OoOoOoO

"I have to say...this case is near to **hopeless**" Stella hisses. She's not the only one who gets pissed. Even Mac is not in the mood of joking to ease the tension. It's been a week and they still do not have enough evidence. Something is not right, not at all. For a week they still look for the murder weapon and more evidences. This case is full of mystery.

"What do we have so far?" Adam asks impatiently.

"A blood pool which belongs to our victim only, two injured dogs, a crime scene that looks exactly like a break in but no valuable items missing, a husband that works to 2am every day even Sunday. Boom! Now we have to look in more carefully, maybe we miss something at the crime scene." Danny sighs.

"The problem is we have dig up every inch of that house! Nothing new." Mac shakes his head "This is not good..."

"How's the interrogations? Have Don found out anything new?" Stella asks with hope while her left hand strokes her curly hair.

"No." Mac's turn to sigh.

"Mr. Taylor" Mac looks to his right, a woman in black vest is standing near the door, waiting for his approval.

"Samantha. Please, do come in."

"No, I just want to make it quick." she says shortly "It's about the new three detectives. I have their name here."

"Excuse me..." Mac excuses himself and follows the woman "The result has just arrives I assume?"

"Yes. We have found the perfect three." se hands him the envelope and looks at him opens it "One of them has the last name of "Taylor". Is there any chance that that is your..."

"Daughter." Mac looks at the list with a happy look. Today is not bad after all "She got in all by herself. I did not help her."

"Like father like daughter." The woman smiles before leaving to the elevator.

"Oh" she turns back, speaks up "They all arrive in the meeting room. They are required to see you immediately. Chief says you might need their skills to solve this case you're working on."

"Tell Chief I say thanks." Mac smiles and goes straight back to his office and sees Don on the way.

"Nothing is new" Don says, noticing how hurrying Mac is "Going somewhere?"

"Meeting someone to be exact." He signals the team to follow him and leads them to the meeting room where they find three young women, all in their 20s waiting patiently.

"Robin!" Stella says cheerfully and runs towards the one with red hair "You're chosen!"

"Hey, Stell. Long time no see." Robin gives her friend a warm hug before turning back to the team.

"Hello" Don recognizes immediately the one with short black hair and brown eyes: that's the one he met at the deli a week ago.

"My name is Veronica Williams, I transferred from LVPD. First grade detective, nice to meet you all."

"I'm Anna Morgan. Nice to meet you." The one with long black hair that tied in French braid smiles.

"And finally" Robin speaks up, her tone exactly like Mac's. Don also recognizes her, in a shock of course:

"I'm Robin Taylor, second grade detective, transferred from Miami PD. Nice to meet you."

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Robin Taylor; I'll be working with you from now on." The girl with wavy brownish red hair and the intelligent look in her hazel eyes speaks with confidence.

"There's no doubt." Don says to himself in a shocking tone "She **is **Mac's daughter."

**Chapter 3: New comers, the real deal_ part 1**

"TOD?" Veronica asks calmly as she tries not to rush, she and the others two all be aware of the fact that there is no more new evidences, which means the case is extremely tough and everyone is **not **in a good mood.

"Sid said it was around 4pm to 6pm. Based on the blood pool and the wound on the vic's head." Danny says, he is not in the mood of repeating the information all over again in one same day, like everyone else.

"Sid?"

"M.E."

"Oh"

"I believe the vic suffered from a trauma on her head." Robin finally joins the conversation.

"Yes. And the wound on her head takes the shape of a hexagon." Danny replies while looking at the screen "We take it as a hint to our murder weapon."

"May I have a look at it?" Anna moves forward to get a better view as Robin and Danny seem to be blocking her sight.

"Oh sorry." Danny murmurs.

Saying nothing, the girl silently stands and looks at the wide screen. Suddenly, her eyes narrow and she starts to focus on one spot only. It's something around the hexagon on the vic's head that catches her attention. Noticing this, Robin also moves closer to see.

"Sid and I both checked the wound and saw the hexagon, nothing new so far' Sheldon speaks up.

"No..." Anna slowly says "The vic's hair is dark brownish red..."

"The problem is her hair is dark brownish red..." Robin repeats while zooming in the picture "It's the same as dried blood's color."

"Hold on!" Veronica starts to walks towards the screen as something catches her eyes "I see a semicircle around the hexagon!"

Not saying a word, Anna and Robin both nod in agreement.

"Seems like a combination wrench to me" Anna adds "I'm not really sure though. But if we had a better image of the wound, we would find out in no time."

"Adam, can you handle it?" Mac asks patiently.

"Uh...yeah! Sure! I'll do my best!"

"And what about the two so call witnesses? Have they recovered?" Robin asks while looking at the report "It said that one of them was hit on the head while the other one was bitten...bitten...bitten?"

"Something's wrong?" Mac shows a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe too wrong...Our vic had two dogs, one belongs to her and the other one to her husband. According to the local vet, the two of them have been living with each other for over ten years and showed no sight of fighting with one another."

"Robin, there is still a possible chance that there maybe another dog at the crime scene..."

"I know but look at the wound!" Robin clicks on the screen to show two photos. Pointing at the first one, she calmly says:

"This dog belongs to the husband and it's the one that got bitten. See the wound? It's a bite mark, one significant bite mark to be exact. Notice the missing left fang on the mark?"

"Now you say it...yeah...the bite mark is weird..."

"Now...to the vic's dog, it also has one missing left fang!"

"We may need another examine to prove that it's the vic's dog that bit the husband's."

"Sheldon. You're in charge."

"Certainly."

"We have a better way you know." Robin chuckles "Call Doctor Dolittle, he can understand dos right?"

"Robin!" Mac laughs.

"Sorry dad. It's just that the atmosphere is a bit tense in here."

"Robin Gillian. Do not call me "dad" during work!" Mac adjusts "Only "sir"."

"Yes **sir**." she smirks.

"I expect no less from you, Miss Taylor." Mac says with a cold voice and the conversation stops there, no one willing to talk.

"Mac! Robin! Heaven's sake! Being informal does not kill any of you!" Stella laughs, understanding it's another joke from the Taylors.

"Sorry Stell, he started it." Robin chuckles.

"Because you called me "dad"."

"So you want me to call you "papa"?"

"Robin!"

"I guess that's a no then!"

"Taylors!"

"Sorry Stella."

Putting both of her hands on her hip, Stella laughs at the reaction of Robin and Mac.

"Lunch time. Anyone wanna grab a beer? I know this place around the corner!"

oOoOoOo

"Apple salad? Adam, are you serious? Salad for lunch?" Don hisses.

"Oh come on Don! I had one full breakfast and I am still stuffed!"

"Adam, you can't survive by eating salad alone."

"Fine...one cheese burger as well."

"Big size or medium size?"

"Medium."

Don turns to Lindsay who's still sticking her head in the menu:

"Lindsay. Please tell me that you're done choosing."

"One sec Don! I'm still choosing! Hmm... ok! One sea weed beer and a king size chilly burger."

"King size?" Danny chokes "Honey, since when that you started eating king size?"

"Since the day you forgot to make breakfast and I had to give Lucy the last heated frozen pancake and went to work empty-stomached." Lindsay turns to her husband to give him one good glare.

"Look who's talking!"

"In your face, Danny!"

"Haha. You guys sit here and wait. I'll go grab our food." Don smiles.

"Let me help you Don!" Robin stands up and moves towards him "You can't possibly bring four trays at the same time."

"Thanks."

Don rushes into the crowd that growing in the deli. This is a self-service one so the sight of people going back and forth is totally normal. But it's Friday today, the busiest day ever as the deli is serving it special number two. Some meat pie with special sauce, stuff like that. Lightly pushing people away, Don tries to make way for him and Robin to go through. Suddenly, he feels something warm grabbing his wrist. He turns back and sees Robin's holding on it. She's busy looking at the bar so she doesn't notice Don's look. It's a warm feeling indeed. Don thinks to himself and does not want it to end.

"Oh!" Robin looks at her hand that holding Don's wrist. Letting go of his wrist, Robin slightly blushes "I didn't notice that..."

"That's ok. I'm glad you're not lost in that crowd."

"Yeah. Crowded day huh? You come here often?"

"Not really. Stella does though. Her friend run this deli."

"Oh. Orders for table 12 please, thank you." Robin smiles to the waiter at the bar. As she's busy looking at the crystal vase in front of her, Don has some time to look at her. She's wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and dark pants and her hair is tied in a pony tail. As plain as the first time he met her.

"Is there something on my face?" Robin asks amusingly.

"Ah, no. I was wondering..."

"How I knew you're a first grade detective just by looking at your badge?"

"Yeah. I mean...there is no difference between the first grade and the second grade."

"Well..." she strokes her hair " I met nearly all third grade and second grade NYPD before I went to Miami and they were all in their mid 30s. Rarely did I see a 20s. You're still a bit young for a second grade."

"I'm slightly older than you and you're a second grade." Don hisses, her answer does not satisfy him.

Robin just grins; she says nothing more but patiently waits for the food to come out.

"You know..." she starts again "This place was once a kindergarten..."

"Hey Rob!" The two of them startled hearing Veronica's voice from behind "I thought you guys may need extra help."

"V! You scared the heck out of me!"

"Haha! Didn't know I would scare you."

"Anyway...You and Don talk, I'm going to wash my face."

"Kay."

"So..." Don starts "You and Robin have known each other for long right?"

"Since we were eight. Uncle Mac usually couldn't make breakfast for Robin so he asked my mom to let Robin join us. We lived next to each other, went to the same primary school, played in the same sand box and stuffs. Lots of together."

"I don't want to sound like a talkative man but...why did you transfer back to NY? Mac told me earlier that Robin transferred back here so she can spend more time with Mac. How about you?"

Veronica sat quietly as she eyes around the crowded bar. Stroking the white lily petal, she starts talking:

"My mom and dad divorced when I was ten. I lived with my dad since he was the only one who could afford to raise me. To be honest, I did not like him but because of my mom, I tried to live with him until I graduate from the academy. After that, I moved to LA so I could live with my mom. A year later, my mom passed away in a car accident. My father came and comforted me, he made me feel right again. I started to realize what a fool I had been for not loving him. But then a year later, he also died. I moved back here so I could feel his presence around this place. This deli was once a kindergarten... that was my father's. He sold it so he could have the money to raise me and my brothers. But those brothers of mine are a bunch of shit I'm telling you. They did nothing but wasting money and hooking up with girls around the neighborhood. We lost contact when I moved to LA. I heard that they went to somewhere in Texas and settled there. I don't care much anyway..."

Don remains silent as he feels something sharp pointing against his chest. He could feel the pain of Veronica's echoing right inside his heart. He looks up to face her:

"Your father is happy to know that you're back for him."

No answer is given but a smile that does the entire job.

"Did I miss something?" Robin grabs a stool next to Don.

"No, nothing. Hah! Our orders are coming out!" Veronica speaks in a cheerful voice. Robin's eyes narrow but she says nothing. She just silently takes the trays and back to the table with Don and Veronica.

Don notices that but he says nothing as well. He assumes that for being best friends, Robin knows exactly what is bothering her pal.

"Cheers for the new crew!"

"Cheer!"

"Guys!" Sheldon looks at his phone "Finish up quickly. Sid texted me. He said the bite mark found on the vic's husband's dog is a match to the one that the vic's dog creates."

**A/n: Sorry for the shortage of this chapter. I've been having a high fever and nightmares lately. Chapter 4 will take time to write so I'm may not be around for a month. Comments are highly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: New comers, the real deal_ part 2**

"Is there any man as cold as the one we're about to interrogate? I mean, his wife died and he's still nowhere to be found..." Robin chuckles.

"Actually, he's at work." Mac fixes.

"Exactly! His love died and he's still at work. What kind of love is that?"

"Forgotten love?" Mac quickly says at they walk pass the high metal gate that leads directly to the tall building in front of them.

"This is it." Robin thinks. She has met many cold-blooded men before_ those that killed the women they loved for their own selfishness and sick temptation. She remembered exactly the sickness that showed in those eyes_ the eyes of devil lurking around her as if they want to devour her, drink every drop of blood that flowing in her veins. Those eyes could deceive many girls but not Robin, she has the gift of detecting those kind of devil. It's just the question of time for her to find out if the person is the devil. Her spine shivers as she remembers the last pervert she arrested in Miami, the words still echo in her mind: _"I will make you scream my name and begging for more and I'll keep doing that until you die, little red hair. A pleasant death indeed..."_

"We're here to see David Thomas." Snapping out of her flashbacks, Robin looks at the receptionist with a stern face.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman hisses unpleasantly as Robin's just interrupted her call.

"Does this count as an appointment?" Robin and Mac fish out their badges, the woman stands still for a while before putting down the phone, clumsily answers:

"Uh...yes. Of course! He's in his office. Sixth floor, the last one."

"Thank you" Robin politely nods before heading to the elevator.

Ding

They step out of it and head to the room with the label "David Thomas. CEO"

"Come in", replies the man after hearing the knock on his door.

"NYPD. You must be David Thomas." Robin starts, as stern as ever.

"Yes..." comes a low voice with sadness deep in it "I believe I met this gentleman here before."

"Mac Taylor. I interrogated you the day after we discovered your wife's death."

"Yes. I remember. I guess you haven't found anything useful, have you?" the man sighs. Robin sees no evil in him but that's always like that. She tells herself to forget the first impression.

"Actually. We did but we need to re-interrogate you to make sure."

"Please sit down." the man calmly walks to the dark cupboard next to his desk "Vodka?"

"No, thank you." Mac and Robin answer.

"First, may I know your name, miss?" the man sits down, pouring himself a glass of wine. "I wouldn't be nice not knowing who you're talking to, right?"

"Detective Robin Taylor."

"Father and daughter?" Robin notices his chin. He hasn't shaved for days. What a mess...

"Yes."

"Amy always wanted to have a daughter so she could become a teacher like her...", the man replies shortly.

"Amy?", Robin cocks an eyebrow...

"It's how I called my wife. When we weren't alone, I called her by her real name Jolene."

"So...David. When was the last time you see your wife?"

"It was the night before her death. We had an argument...I was so angry that I stormed off without hesitation. I didn't come home until you guys came to tell me the news..."

The man buried his face in his palms, letting tears roll down his face like a little boy crying for the broken toy. Robin scans the man all over before asking further.

"Where were you that time?"

"I was at my brother's house. In Queens. I can't remember much actually..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I remember coming to his house, drinking beers with him and the next thing I knew was him waking me up. And then five hours later you guys came and informed my Amy's death."

Mac glances at Robin and receives a quick nod.

"Well, thank you David. We'll contact you when we have more info."

Mac and Robin leave the office and quickly head for their van.

"The first time I asked him, he said the same thing.", Mac confirms.

"Have you contacted his brother?"

"We did. He did confirm that his brother did stay at his house that night and also added that he was drunk right after his brother and has no idea what happened next."

"All evidence seems to go against David Thomas huh?", Robin smirks, "Let's see what the team has for us.".

oOoOo

"I can't believe you guys missed this!", Adam yelled at the lab tech. Just at that time, Robin and Mac arrive.

"What's going on?", Anna asks as she enters the room, "Please don't tell me the lab tech missed another important evidence..."

"What evidence?" Robin crosses her arms on her chest, so does Mac. Veronica and Stella enter the room, seeing Mac and Robin's attitude, they know immediately someone is going down today.

"Well..." Adam starts, still very angry, "Mac. Do you remember David Thomas's car?"

"That shiny Toyota we asked him to give us? Yes, I do."

"The first time these guys checked," Adam swings his left arm to the two men in white lab coat, head bowing, "they reported seeing and finding **nothing**. But when I personally rechecked it again when you two were gone, I found this!"

Adam gives Mac the see-through evidence bag that containing a crystal earring.

"Isn't that the matching one with the vic's missing earring?", Stella asks with disbelief. How could those men be so careless! That is exactly what the team has been trying to find for weeks!

"Yes!" Adam shouts.

Robin says nothing for a while before looking at Adam then the two men. She slowly walks to them and a pat on one of the two's left shoulder.

"You guys are tired. Go back to the break room and rest. I'll call for you if I need any further information about it."

"Robin!", Adam snaps, "That's Mac's job, not yours! You little brat!"

Mac remains quiet. He's busy observing his daughter's reaction towards Adam's sudden temper.

Veronica looks at Adam for a while. She's studying his reaction. Something wrong must have happened to him. But that's not really the matter now. She knows Robin. She knows her extreme hot temper to those that look down on her. In her mind, Veronica prays for Adam. And also, for Robin as well. She remembers the time Robin and Horatio came to LV, Robin punched an officer there for peaking ill of her and Mac. And now, Adam is sure starting the fire for the quickly exploding dynamite.

Robin waits until the two men leave the room when she turns round and storms to Adam's place. Rage is what fills her hazel eyes and her move seems to kill everything around it.

"Robin! Stop!" Stella yells! Mac still remains silent.

Adam takes a step back to stay away from the now-very-angry red hair. But he's not fast enough. Robin has placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin!"

"Ouch! That's hurt, Robin!", Adam quickly rubs his neck where Robin just quickly peels off the medical paste. Since the glue is still not worn off completely, it stuck to his neck like mad and that caused a bright red spot on his neck. Adam rubs his neck, feeling the ache that gives.

"Feeling less tense now?", Robin throws the paste into the trash bin and storms into Adam's office. She then later returns with a small carton box of coffee.

"That's my cappuccino!" Adam mutters, still hard to speak as the pain is getting a bit worse.

"**Fake** cappuccino." Robin says clearly "You bought this one at the Queens' grocery store, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Adam finally gets the word out of his throat "But that place closed now."

"Do you know why it closed?"

"No. But...why?"

"This cappuccino is fake. No coffee beans I'm telling you. Only fried corn and rice and a bit of artificial color and flavors. This product was produced by that grocery store. Around a month after appearing on market, people quickly noticed this fake product and reported it to the police. I believed NYPD shut that place down around two weeks ago, exactly on the day I arrived here." Robin walks to the trash bin and throws it in "This fake thing contains nothing but sustains that make people stress and ill. You're lucky for just start drinking it. And oh, stop wearing medial paste when not necessary! It also does the same thing like the coffee."

"So that's why Mac was so calm..." Stella joins in "Normally he would jump in and stop his hot temper daughter."

"She's twenty five now. She has to know what she's doing.", Mac replies, "Back to the main subject. Besides the earring, what did those two missed, Anna?"

"Blood spatter on the David Thomas's pants. Obviously they were reckless at this stage."

"DNA confirmed the blood belongs to our vic." Stella adds.

"Okay, what else do we have? I think the puzzle is completing itself." Mac says.

"One more piece deliver to the Taylors!" Don rushes into the glass room, "Wow! I didn't expect such a crowded room like this!"

"To the main subject Don. What do you have?"

"A neighbor, Amanda Emerson, confirmed that she saw David Thomas came back to the house the night of the murder!"

"Great! Then we can give out a warrant to arrest the guy!"

"The only problem is..." Don sheepishly continues, "When we showed her the picture of David Thomas. She said that not the man she saw..."

"What the hell? Can' you be more specific Don?" Veronica angrily speaks.

"Yeah! What the hell is going on? Did he come back to his house? And where is that Amanda?"

"She's in the hospital. She called this morning telling me to come and told me that. Then after that she passed out. The doctors are treating her."

Robin looks at the floor for a while.

"Guys...we need to prove that David Thomas or someone with the name David Thomas did enter that house."

"You mean..."

"Re-creating the crime scene. That's the only way."


End file.
